


Bath Time

by faultinstars



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultinstars/pseuds/faultinstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bath time in the Anderson-Hummel household is a family event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a scene from the movie _Life As We Know It_ where Katherine Heigl and Josh Duhamel's characters are giving the baby a bath.

Bath time was something that Blaine and Kurt had done together since the moment they brought their daughter home that first July morning fourteen months ago. They would take their turns in the beginning, just so one could perfect the simple act. But the other would always be there having little conversations with Lily as she wondered what the heck was going on.

Once Kurt had to go back to work that fall it became something that they promised they would do together. It would give Kurt time with his daughter before they put her down for the night. It was their little moment of family time and Kurt loved every minute of it.

So it was then, that warm night in September when Kurt had gotten home an hour later than usual, his boss begging for his help on an idea that would just taken five minutes. I promise Kurt, it’ll take five minutes, maybe even less than that. I just need your help, please. 

Kurt walks in that night to find Blaine in their bathroom already kneeled in front of the tub telling Lily about how cute she is before booping her nose.

Blaine, turning around to give him a small smile before waving him over to where he is.

“I just put her in a minute ago. I was hoping you’d be home soon.”

Kurt sighs. “I’m sorry, Julie claimed that it would take five minutes. She didn’t say it would take an hour.”

Blaine leans forward, placing a soft kiss on Kurt’s lips before speaking. “Hey, it’s all good.”

Kurt smiles, placing another kiss upon Blaine’s lips before leaning forward to place one on top of Lily’s head. 

“Blaine,” Kurt starts, panic in his voice as he begins to swat at Blaine’s arm. “Blaine, she’s making the poop face.”

“Kurt, what are you talking about? She doesn’t have a poop face. Do you, Lily?” Blaine coos.

“Blaine, no, I’m serious. She’s going to poop in the tub.” 

Blaine looks at Kurt then, ready to say something about how Lily doesn’t have a poop face, because in Blaine’s world, she doesn’t. But before he does, Lily claps her hands together, drawing Blaine’s attention back to her.

She sits in the tub, her brown curls matted to her head and her nose wrinkled with her lips pursed.

“Is that the poop face?” Blaine asks.

Kurt nods. “That’s the poop face.”

It’s immediately then that they snap into action. Kurt lifts a giggling Lily from the tub as Blaine runs over to the toilet attempting to get the baby lock they had put on there undone.

“She’s going to poop on me!”

Blaine tries harder, moving the lock back and forth wondering why the hell this thing won’t open for him. He’s not a baby, this should be simple.

“Blaine, here take her just...move.” Kurt shouts, handing Lily over to Blaine.

Blaine is slumped against the wall next to the toilet, still holding Lily out praying to God that she doesn’t decide to poop now. Inside, he’s laughing at Kurt as he watches him struggle with the baby lock as much as he did. He knows that if he laughs out loud Kurt will pause to scowl at him and well, they don’t have time for that right now.

Kurt looks up after a few minutes, determination written all over his face. He looks at Blaine for a second before his eyes land on the baseball cap that rests on his head. 

Kurt grabs it, shushing Blaine as he shouted in protest before placing the cap underneath Lily’s butt. He apologizes to Blaine, telling him that he’ll buy him a new cap.

It’s not how their normal bath time goes, but by the end of it, both of them are slumped against the wall of their bathroom laughing uncontrollably. It’s not every night that your daughter poops in a baseball cap.


End file.
